


The H'ghar Family

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jaqarya, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: What if Arya and Jaqen got married ? The collection of drabbles and short stories about the domestic life of Jaqen H'ghar and Arya Stark. First published in my J/A drabbles but I decided to repost the old family stories here as the collection grew bigger than expected.





	1. The Seed Is Strong

**Author's Note:**

> To be married is a special thing but to be parents is something else entirely.

Arya smoothed a cobalt blue tablecloth and placed a crystal vase, a wedding gift from Melisandre, now full of blue roses, in the middle of the table. Jaqen loved the sweet fresh smell of those winter flowers just as much as Arya loved the smell of ginger and cloves. She wanted everything to be beautiful that night: candles, flowers and spicy ginger lamb for the surprise dinner with Jaqen. Ever since Jaqeline was born they didn't have much time for the romantic dinners. To be the parents was a special thing but to have all days and nights and their bed for them only that was something else entirely.

She ordered the food from the restaurant Sansa had recommended - one day she would learn how to cook and someday she could even enjoy it but still, she grinned as she recalled what her favourite teacher used to say :  _N_ _ot today !_ She was too tired after the whole day with little Jaqy who apparently took her teasing nature after her father and would never stop playing.

 Arya sighed. Though she was freshly bathed and dressed in her PJ's, ready for bed, their lovely girl was still sitting on the carpet, her toys scattered around, her small frame leaned against Nymeria's big furry form. The girl was babbling joyously like she had just got up.

Arya picked Jaqy up and cradled her, once again she was amazed at her lovely features. The girl was a perfect mix of her parents : big grey eyes as expressive as her mother's, cute little nose, her father's beautiful mouth and his dark red hair.

 

"Come, sweetie, it's time for bed" Arya said softly "Who's going to sleep now ?"

 

"No one, mommy ! No! No!"

 

The girl shook her head and pouted her lips in the same manner Jaqen did when he was angry.

Arya couldn't help but laugh.

 

"You are too much like your father!" she kissed Jaqy's hair " You will break so many hearts when you grow up."

 

Arya heard the door open and Jaqen stepped in. In an instant he was beside her kissing her forehead, her mouth and when he took Jaqy in his arms he covered her cute little head with soft kisses gently tickling her belly with his long fingers and making her giggle adorably.

 

"My sweet girl! How are you doing ?" Jaqy put her little chubby arms around his neck and hugged him babbling lovingly "She's still up ? " Jaqen arched his eyebrow.

 

"I tried my best but she wouldn't listen " Arya shrugged smiling.

 

"Just like her mother" he smirked and kissed Arya again "Anyway I got to go change. I'm meeting Tyrion for drinks. We can close the deal sooner than expected."

 

"What ?! I have waited!" Arya protested.

 

"Lovely girl" he said sweetly "I need to relax, I was working all day"

 

"And you don't think taking care of Jaqy is work ?!" She squealed waving her hands around.

 

"That's not what I meant! It's just the time is tough for both of us and we have to..."

 

"Oh, for fuck's sake! You should have been here an hour ago!"

 

"A man cannot make the thing happen before it's time !" Jaqen sighed irritated and reached out his hands to give Jaqy to Arya but she took a step back and folded her arms.

 

"Oh come on ! I don't go out, I'm stuck here all day so somebody could be here with our baby ! I can't remember the last time I saw my own sister!"

 

"Excuse me!" he interrupted " You saw Sansa last week and you two argued ! Again! And who was up from five this morning trying to get Jaqy back to sleep ?"

 

"You don't think I get up when you get up ?"

 

"Oh great !" he pouted and Jaqy imitated his pout instantly "Here it comes !"

 

"Yes! Here it comes! You come here and spend ten seconds with us and you expect me to eat the dinner alone when you'll be drinking with the Lannisters !"

 

"A Lannister " he corrected "What dinner ?" he looked around and saw the table was laid " Arya, sweet girl, why didn't you tell me ?"

 

" Oh, you're just like every other man!" Arya felt too hurt to listen, her lip quivered "Do you realize ever since we have Jaqy we've been fighting more than ever?"

 

"Just so. A girl wasn't ready" Jaqen nodded at her.

 

"What?! That's it, I'm leaving!"

 

Before Jaqen could stop her she was at the door. She grabbed her jacket and searched through her pockets for the keys. She stared at her little family for two seconds - her maddening husband with their baby girl happy in his arms, the treacherous dog hanging about Jaqen's legs wagging her tail like he was the best thing that happened to her. She bit her lip and left their place slamming the door behind her and flew down the stairs.

She heard Jaqen calling out to her :

 

"Arya come back here! A girl will weep!"

 

But she couldn't stop. And how the hell did he know she was about to cry anyway ? She wanted him to cry, she wanted him to miss her like she missed him all days.

Once she was outside she took her phone out and texted Sansa :

 

_I hate him! At Mel's?_

 

She walked towards her Vespa parked on the street in front of the building they lived in. She rarely got the opportunity to ride it those days and she missed it. For a moment she stopped and looked up at the windows of their apartment, no sight of Jaqen ! She sighed, didn't he care at all ? At all ? She didn't even get the time to tell him how she wanted to have that dinner with him, to make the evening lovely and special... Her phone buzzed and she read Sansa's message :

 

_Mel's waiting. Be right there._

 

Arya straddled her scooter and rode down the street. The night was very cold, the icy wind whipped around her and when she came to Mel's house her hair was a mess. She looked tired and miserable but her eyes still sparkled angrily when Mel opened the door.

 

"Oh dear ! Arya !" Melisandre pulled her into the house "Thanks the Lord I've got wine!"

 

She led the way to the kitchen.

 

"Not wine, Mel!" Sansa was already there, she got up quickly to give Arya a hug.

 

"This is an emergency !" she eyed her sister " We need ice-cream. Lots of it!"

 

"Fine" Mel searched the fridge and took out the large box of Blue Bell vanilla. She put it on the table "I keep the carbs only for you, girls"

 

Arya dropped into a chair. Sansa opened the box of ice cream and sat next to her sister gracefully. They were silent for a moment. Arya was too angry to speak but Sansa had learned to be patient with her younger sister and didn't press her for explanations.

 

"Well, I'll stick to wine" Mel broke the silence and poured the red liquid into one of her elegant crystal glasses.

 

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Mrs. H'ghar?"

 

Arya dug a finger into the ice cream and stuck it into her mouth. Melisandre winced.

 

"What's new Arya ?" she prompted again and handed the girl a spoon.

 

"Men are idiots!" Arya spat out "And Jaqen is the worst shit in the Seven Kingdoms!"

 

"I asked what's new" Mel rolled her eyes.

 

"Arya what happened?" Sansa asked gently.

 

"Nothing ... Everything ..." Arya had begun hesitatingly. She shot a glance at her sister's worried face "Jaqen is always working, we barely see each other and I adore Jaqy but she never gets tired and Jaqen is never there and he didn't even care I cooked dinner!"

 

"You cooked dinner ?" Mel asked innocently.

 

Arya gave her a look :

 

"Ordered, fine! Like I have time to cook anyway"

 

"I know dear, with two boys I have so much work and Sandor is like a big kid too." Sansa chimed in "He gave them two puppies just like the twins weren't the trouble enough! He let them do whatever they want and now every evening we have boys and dogs in our bed. They jump around, they eat pizza in our mother's silk sheets and when I try to teach them some manners Sandor just laughs at me and says..."

 

"Oh, relax, Sansa !" Arya sighed "At least you spend your evenings together. I would love Jaqen to spend as much time with us as Sandor spends with you but I think Jaqen hates us."

 

"Well, honey did you tell him that?"

 

"Of course I told him !" Arya squealed making the crystal glass vibrate "Don't you see ? I haven't been home for two hours and he didn't even call, didn't even text me! He doesn't care at all!"

 

Mel put her hands protectively around the glass.

 

"Told him ? Or screamed at him ?" she snorted "Honey, your voice could break something here, you know..."

 

Arya shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and muffled her answer.

 

"I'm sure he's working hard for the three of you" Sansa gently put her hand over her sister's arm. "You became parents so shortly after moving in together"

 

"So Jaqen ignored your dinner ? That bastard !" Mel sipped her wine "By the way Arya, don't you guys know anything about birth control ? Kids ruin everything. Do you remember my ex- boyfriend Stannis ?"

 

"Do you mean your married lover Stannis ?"

 

Sansa winked at Arya and the girl finally gave a small smile.

Mel ignored them.

 

"Stannis had a daughter, Shireen. The man was so crazy about her! Shireen this, Shireen that. God, I hated that kid! So boring ! Davos is not that silly" she smirked "He keeps his kids away from me and every time he's spending holidays with them he brings me something nice to make up for my lonely days"

 

"Mel you spend your lonely days spending his money at Gucci" Arya noticed.

 

"And your lonely nights partying with your gardener, what's his name ? Gendry?" Sansa added and Arya couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

 

"This is what I got from my dear Davos when he returned after Christmas" Mel continued immune to the girls's giggles.

 

She ran her pale fingers along the gold necklace with an enormous ruby hanging from her neck. The jewel glowed against her white skin.

 

"Oh Mel, it's most beautiful but I don't care for those things. I want Jaqen to be with us" Arya said pitifully.

 

"Easy for you to say when you have both !"

 

Mel put away her glass and took Arya's small hand in hers looking at the girl's wedding ring. It was a heart-shaped garnet ring inlaid with gold and rose cut diamonds that formed a blooming rose in the center of the heart.

 

"It is truly beautiful and so unique" Sansa sighed "How did he even get it ?"

 

Arya blushed and bit her lip. She had to admit she loved her ring. It was so Jaqen's style to give a girl something that no one else could find. She smiled dreamily as she recalled his proposal.

 

"They don't do things like this anymore. It takes a great artist to put diamonds into the garnet and to shape it beautifully like this."

 

"Mel is right. It must have cost him a fortune!"

 

"I don't care how much it cost" Arya whispered in a small voice "I love it cause Jaqen gave it to me."

 

"Oh, look at this deep red glow, this burning passion!" Mel's eyes bore into the ring like she was being hypnotized by it "Red fire pierced with ice !"

 

Melisandre's voice came deep and husky. Arya felt like the ring was spreading heat throughout her body and she abruptly took her hand away.

 

"Still mine, Mel!" She hissed and got up quickly "I shouldn't leave Jaqe...Jaqy alone for this long" She stormed out of the kitchen. "I'll show myself out. Bye guys!"

 

"But honey' Melisandre rose to her feet 'She's not alone, she's with her daddy !"

 

Arya didn't listen. Before Mel could make another move the girl was gone and soon they heard Vespa humming on the drive way.

Sansa couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

 

"Glad I could help!" Melisandre grinned. She walked toward the window "I hope Arya didn't run over Gendry" she looked out, her fingers were playing with her ruby necklace for a while.

 

"Why ? What would Gendry do here at this hour ?" Sansa grinned "Night gardening ?"

 

"Some flowers need special care" her friend grinned back "Now, wine ?"

 

"Yes, wine ! I beg you! I will get fat like Walda if Arya and Jaqen keep on fighting like this."

 

Mel took another glass and poured wine for Sansa.

 

"Well, I remember Arya was on the wine diet for a brief time."

 

"Very brief !" they chuckled in unison.

 

"Things will get better when they move. Seriously, what birth control do they use ? Are they that careless or is the seed that strong ?" Melisandre's eyes widened.

 

"Please, don't start again !" Sansa rolled her eyes.

 

"Just curious" Mel winked "Why didn't you tell her that Jaqen called ?"

 

Sansa gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

 

"Sansa Clegane, you are a devious woman!" Melisandre raised her glass "To another annoying H'ghar offspring !"

 

Sansa laughed and raised her glass too.

 

 

Arya opened the door quietly. The room was empty and almost dark with barely enough light filtering through from the slightly ajar door of their bedroom. The food was left untouched on the table that she had decorated so lovely but Jaqy's toys were put neatly in the big box next to the sofa, her plushies laying on the pillows in her little empty bed.

The girl kicked her boots off and went to the bedroom. She opened the door, Nymeria took up most of the floor next to the bed, she wagged her tail at the girl.

Arya grinned when she saw Jaqen on their bed with Jaqy sleeping on his chest, his laptop and papers lying around along with Jaqy's favorite stuffed dragons. Mr. H'ghar had finally experienced what his child was capable of!

She climbed into bed and lay on her side next to her husband. She kissed his shoulder and gently stroked Jaqy's head. A girl babbled something in her sleep and smiled apparently feeling very comfortable with her daddy's protective hand over her back. Arya inhaled the toddler's delicate smell, milk and cookies mixed with Jaqen's ginger and cloves. Home...

 

"Please, don't wake her" Jaqen purred in a deep velvety voice as he opened his eyes "It took forever for her to fall asleep"

 

"Good" Arya smiled and pinched his arm lightly.

 

"Evil girl" his lips curved on one side and she felt the urge to kiss him but she didn't make a move.

 

"It won't be long Arya" he grew serious "Just a couple of weeks, I promise"

 

He turned his face to look at her. Arya didn't answer.

She sat up and gently lifted his hand off Jaqy. The girl moved and pouted and they heard her making some angry baby noises through her sleep. Jaqen's chest vibrated as he tried to hold his chuckle. He helped Arya put Jaqy on the bed between them and lay on his side to face her.

 

"Will you be a brave girl until the house is ready ?"

 

"The house ? Are we moving ?" Jaqen reached out his hand, he tucked Arya's hair behind her ear and caressed her earlobe with his thumb.

 

"Kids can play in the garden"

 

"Kids ?" His hand slid down and rested on her still narrow waist, he rubbed her side softly.

 

"Lovely girl, a man sees, a man knows."

 

Arya poked his side and he chuckled.

 

"Jaqen, how did it happen ? We've been so careful..."

 

"If you would learn you must come with me" her husband whispered with a smug look on his face, the suggestive purr in his voice made her shiver.

 

"Where ?" Arya looked at sleeping Jaqy.

 

"A man needs a bath" he answered.


	2. A Girl Lies

'A girl must obey'

 

Jaqen's voice was like soft velvet, floating in the air, reaching Arya's ears, wrapping around her heart. Deep down she was still the girl that had carried the sound of his voice, the spicy scent of him in the most private corner of her heart since she was an infatuated teenager that followed him around.

 

'No !'

 

Jaqy's sweet laughter filled the kitchen like the ringing of a thousand little bells.

Arya bit her lip, she resisted the urge to look up from her laptop. With only a week left to her exhibition at the House of Black and White she was excited but nervous. It had been a while since they worked together on something else than making babies. She made a selection of her works but she still wasn't sure each of the photographs she had picked reflected precisely what she felt about the world those days.

 

'A girl must eat' Jaqen insisted.

 

'This a girl cannot do !' their little darling explained firmly.

 

Arya bit back a grin. She continued to stare at the screen. Brown eyes, blue eyes, green eyes were staring back at her but something was missing. Her phone buzzed. Arya read the text from her sister, Sansa was thrilled to bits :

 

_Gilly Tarly from Westeros Post will attend the exhibition !_

 

Great. Arya was equally honoured and scared of the reviews that were to come. She moved her small foot under the table and nestled it between Jaqen's bare feet, the sensation of his warm skin against hers was comforting. Jaqen imprisoned her foot with his both and she heard the familiar tenderness in his voice when he spoke again :

 

'If a girl eats her applesauce she will become as pretty as her mom'

 

'I am pretty !' Jaqy announced cheerfully.

 

'If a girl eats her applesauce she will become as smart as her mom' Jaqen tempted.

 

'I am smart !'

 

Jaqy was clearly amused. Daddy talked to her like she was an ordinary child not the little wonder everyone knew she was.

 

'She's so your daughter !'

 

Arya gave up with a laughter and looked up at the scene at the other side of the table. Jaqy was sitting comfortably on her father's lap. Jaqen was holding the spoon full of the applesauce in one hand and supporting Jaqy's back with the other. They looked cute in their matching clothes, black jeans and white t-shirts. Warm morning light danced upon their long red hair. They both glanced back at Arya. Jaqy was excited she gained the audience, Jaqen arched an eyebrow accusingly.

 

'Evil girl'

 

Arya wasn't sure which one of the H'ghar girls he meant. Perhaps she was a bit evil, the grin on her face surely betrayed her thoughts, she could watch Jaqy playing her little games with Jaqen for hours.

 

'I'm not evil !' Jaqy objected 'I'm sleeping ! Sleeping girls can't eat !'

 

The girl closed her eyes, threw her chubby arms in the air and faked a yawn.

 

'A girl lies' Jaqen put the spoon away 'And she lies poorly'

 

'Mom !' Jaqy managed through her giggles 'Tell daddy I'm sleeping !'

 

'She lies to me, to her mom, to herself' Jaqen persisted.

 

Jaqy wiggled her little legs, she arched her back and threw herself backwards. Jaqen moved his arms with almost feline grace, Arya noticed his muscles rippled under his golden skin, and the girl landed softly into his embrace. He leaned over her tiny form, his long hair falling around his handsome face, a warm smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Jaqy opened her eyes and looked at her father lovingly. Soft sunlight kindled their faces and their ginger strands.

Arya's heart sang with joy over the look of sheer happiness on Jaqy's lovely face, there was no other place where Jaqy could feel as brave as in her father's arms. 

She grabbed her phone quickly and took a picture to save the moment.

 

'Lovely girl' Jaqen's voice dripped honey 'This child lies. We need to make another'

 

He leaned back in his chair pulling Jaqy with him. He kissed her head and ruffled the girl's hair fondly. Arya felt his foot rubbed gently against hers and she curled her toes.

 

'We already have'

 

Arya chuckled when she put her hand over her slightly round belly. She looked at her phone, gave a small contented smile and reached out her hand to show  Jaqen and Jaqy the picture of them.

 

'Lovely' Jaqy nodded her approval.


	3. Uncle Sandor

'Are you sure you'll be fine ?'

 

Sansa put on her coat and reached the door but once again she hesitated. She eyed her husband and her niece, Jaqy H'ghar, comfortably cradled in his big arms.

 

'Little bird it's just a small girl ! Didn't I raise our kids well ?'

 

'Right, what do I know about kids !' Sansa sighed with a mock anger 'I only gave birth to them , breastfed them...'

 

Sandor chuckled, a low rumble in his chest made Jaqy giggle, and he leaned to kiss Sansa. She caressed his scarred cheek with her slim fingers and turned her gaze to Jaqy :

 

'I'll be right back, sweet girl' Sansa kissed Jaqy's red hair 'I've made delicious lunch for you. Uncle Sandor will feed you, then you will take a nap and before you wake up I will be back' she smiled and squeezed Jaqy's chubby arm lightly.

 

'A girl has a plan'

 

Jaqy nodded with a serious look on her cute baby face and reveled in a deep sound in uncle's chest when he burst out laughing. She decided she liked the sound and noted to try serious faces on uncle more often.

 

'How the damned two year old can talk like this ?'

 

'Honey, language!' Sansa reprimanded him while giggling 'Remember, whose daughter she is'

 

She winked at her husband and grabbed her bag. She waved at the garden window :

 

'Two boys, three dogs in the garden, one girl to feed in the house. I'll be back in an hour'

 

The door closed and Sandor took Jaqy to the kitchen. He put her on the floor and grabbed one of the high chairs their boys once used. Sansa kept them just in case and he hoped _the case_ one day would be more than Jaqy visiting.

The girl was circling the kitchen in search for something interesting. She was hungry but not for food. She found the fridge and the display of the family pictures and children's drawings on its door.

 

'Me, me, me' she pointed one picture after another with her little finger.

 

'Jaqy it's not really nice to point with you finger. Your auntie will blame me! Like your mother wasn't wild enough' Sandor snorted as he put the bowl of soup on the table 'Come little wolf, time for lunch'

 

Jaqy looked up at her towering uncle and uttered her favorite word :

 

'No ! '

 

'What ? No ? Jaqy aren't you hungry ? I know I am, I could eat some chicken' Sandor sighed.

 

'No. A girl will play'

 

'Yes, we will play. We will go to the garden and play with the boys but first you have to eat.'

 

He moved and reached out to her but Jaqy was faster. She ran on her small feet to the kitchen door and turned to eye uncle Sandor's clumsy form.

 

'Please, don't go Jaqy'  uncle said, exasperated, reaching his hands.

 

In her two years of life experience Jaqy had learned that everything she did was considered to be cute. She laughed cutely, she yawned adorably and when she was angry and pouted her parents went crazy about how H'ghar she looked and mom took hundreds of pictures of Jaqy preferably with her dad holding her proudly.

Then the time had come to train uncle Sandor. With all the patience of a responsible teacher Jaqy smiled sweetly and repeated firmly :

 

'No !'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovely people :)  
> I own nothing !  
> Love  
> D.


End file.
